1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to a chip on film (COF) package and semiconductor having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the widespread use of a flexible panel, a chip on film (COF) package is increasingly used, instead of a chip on glass (COG) package involving a problem of IC cracks. However, if a 1-layer COF package having a conductive layer formed only on one surface of the COF package is combined with a flexible panel, the overall thickness of a semiconductor device may become thicker. Therefore, in order to reduce the thickness of a semiconductor device, a 2-layer COF package having conductive layers formed on both surfaces of the COF package is developed when the COF package is combined with the flexible panel.
However, a test pad is used to perform a final test on the COF package. The test pad is not formed on an active region having the COF package formed therein but is formed on a peripheral region (or a test region) located at the periphery of the active region. The peripheral region may be cut for removal in forming an end product of the COF package. Therefore, in order to save the production cost, unused portions of the peripheral region are removed.